Talk:MechScape World News Post
MechScape rebirth= Stellar Dawn By FourthScape you mean SD, right? 17:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :We should talk about poeple which seen "trailer" and now think that SD will be the same. 17:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Trailer was leaked probably in 2007 but few people seen it. Comments about trailer and cancellation.. I don't think so.. We need to get more sources. I'll look for some. 18:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Can you please ask Ren when "MechScape Trailer" was leaked? 18:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I think that MechScape was cancelled when Henrique Olifiers quit. What do you think? 18:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I know when it was leaked because i watched it on youtube and took note that the upload date was the same as when it was posted on mechscapeworld! Also if you look i do say that it is possible - NOT definate - that there was a link. Also Henrique quit quite a while before cos i've been monitoring everything on MechScapeWorld for quite a while now and Rhhh4 has been even longer! :I doesn't mean that it was leaked the day it was uploaded. Maybe it was leaked before but YouTube or other hosting site delted it. That's why you should ask Ren about it. Some poeple said that it was leaked in 2007. Maybe it's true, maybe not.. I don't know.. To be sure we should ask Ren about it. :And i meant that it may leaked in 2007, not that it probably leaked in 2007. :About trailer and it's link to cancelation of MechScape.. I've said that I don't think so.. Not that it doesn't have any link. :About Henrique Olifiers.. I think it may have some links. :And I'm monitoring MechScape World from 2007 by the way. : 20:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) If ren knew it had been found before he'd have said so on the thread. Complete Re-writting of Article This is Multi128 here. I just finished rewriting the entire article. I fixed the grammar and the organization of information in the article. Basically, the article's raw information hasn't changed; I only added information from http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=10421&hl=, or MechScape World. The page's name is the name of the article. However, I added a little of my opinion in there as well. The previous version of the article only showed the "cons" of the rebirth of MechScape; I added some "pros". I also added a proper conclusion to the article. I hope the article is much better to read. I tried to be semi-professional to avoid too much casual talk and to not be too serious. --Multi128 09:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... very interesting read! Nice rework but i think you voiced the opinion a bit strong - perhaps we could water it down a little? I think it's fine, I think there isn't a strong opinion. The previous, before version had a blatent and clear opinion. My version only put the possibilities, and through my train of thought, they lead up to a conclusion, not a opinion. --Multi128 13:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Personally (Multi128 speaking, please remove this in the final article), I think MechScape failed to be satisfying to the public because of Jagex's original goal for MechScape Personal opinion - voiced a bit too bodly - i'm not saying remove it i'm just saying perhaps rephrase it such as Many fans may see it as mechscape failing to satisfy the public _______________________________ Um, you forgot to put your signature. But anyways... My line already states your suggested statement, but even explains why it is true. However, I have removed this part. Please look at the page now to see the changes. Also, when is the article due to be finished? I want to know. --Multi128 23:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's much better! This is a lot nearer completion now. Ren said if we just give it to him when it's finished he'd check it over and consider it as a proper article if we've done a good enough job. He didn't state a due in date but i think we'd better finnish soon otherwise it's completely off topic. I hope we continue to create articles for this MechScape World. But I already think the article is finished. Or is there more information we need to add, because I think it is ready. --Multi128 10:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok well i have made a few minor tweaks and i think this is ready to go. I just need the conformation of multi and vivil to send it. Comment when you think it's ready. Looks good. I am okay with publishing this. Now they're only Vivil left... -- 06:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Publish it if you really want but i don't think it's best idea for MechScape Post #32 is very smillar. 12:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Meh we can try